First Meetings
by RomanceDramaAzngrl
Summary: Éponine smiled in return and then her eyes gazed onto the handsome and arrogant man sitting in front of her reading a book. "Before you have a conversation with someone," the man's stormy blue eyes met hers in curiosity why she was talking to him, "you might not want to judge them and call them, oh I don't know...Empty-headed, because they might think the same of you." Modern/AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone.**_

_**So this is it. It took me a lot of courage to write this and post it. Since I was weary about my OneShot :A Cracked Marble and a Mended Heart, I wasn't too sure if anyone would like this. I hope I sort kept Eponine and Enjorlas in character still sort of... Well PLEASE Read and Review and let me know. I hope to continue this story. :) **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**(Also it's Aaron Tveit and Samantha Barks, basically the cast from the film.)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis...Victor Hugo does. I only want ownership of Aaron but...That can't happen. Darn. **

* * *

A chill air blows through the busy streets. A brunette struggles to follow her golden haired friend while clutching onto her friend's abundance amount of shopping bags. She squeezes between other people passing her, mumbling apologies and excuses. Eventually she tires of following so then she calls out," Cosette! Where are we going?"

Cosette hears her friend's question and turns around finding her friend ten feet behind her. "Oh sorry 'Ponine!" She shrugs her purse closer to her. "We're almost there, there's a cafe nearby." She turns around continuing to walk off not meaning to leave her friend. Éponine laughed in exhaustion and humor seeing how her friend failed to see her carry all of Cosette's shopping bags.

Eponine has known Cosette since their freshman year in college as dorm mates. Cosette majored in Educations and Eponine was an aspiring artist and double majored in Art and Psychology. The two were different in many ways. Their looks were quite opposite; Cosette's golden blonde locks and Éponine's creamy dark brown hair, Cosette's light blue eyes and Éponine's dark and warm brown eyes, and Cosette's almost pale skin and Éponine's natural light tan. Also Cosette preferred shopping (as one could easily tell), flipping through magazines, and parties whereas Eponine enjoyed walks in the park, reading her thick books filled with wonders and ideas, and quiet nights with a warm cup of tea. The two weren't the best of friends but they got along well enough to shop to Eponine's liking.

Today, Cosette had gotten an A on her History exam that she desperately needed and wanted to celebrate by "buying a few things" and wanted Eponine to come since she had helped her study vigorously night after night for two weeks.

The two finally arrived at the cafe, Cafe Musain. Cosette opened the door for Éponine and the smells of caffeine and creams comforted the brunette. Eponine rushed to the closest table, finally being able to drop Cosette's shopping bags. She stretched out her arms and sighed in relief from the pressure of the multiple bags. She looked around and thought the cafe was very cozy and quaint. The dark crème colored walls, the plush black couches against the wall, bright stylish lights hanging from the ceiling, and was the perfect place to be meditative and thoughtful. Eponine could easily see herself come here often without disturbances in the dorms.

"Ep!" A tall young girl with light brown hair appeared in front of the two.

"Musichetta! What are you doing here?" The taller woman handed them small menus.

"I work here," she smiled, "So what can I get you ladies?"

They quickly ordered their drinks and pastries and started talking about their classes. While discussing their History class, Cosette looked towards the door as it opened and then her lips slowly formed into a shy smile. Entering the cafe was an attractive dark wavy-haired man, his cheeks peppered with freckles, and his light blue eyes had drawn him to Cosette who too was looking at him.

"Cosette, are you listening to me?" Éponine called to her. She then noticed the light pink tint coloring her dorm mate's cheeks and the dazed eyes. She slightly turned her head towards the door and saw the handsome man that mesmerized her friend and a sly smile tugged her lips followed by rolling her eyes in amusement. She could see how Cosette could be fascinated by the man; he was dashingly charming, had a comforting smile, and had a nice pair of blue eyes.

The door opened again, allowing another cool breeze into the cafe, and another figured walked through the door and stood behind the man that had captured Cosette's eyes. He was taller than the freckled young man. His stormy blue eyes had looked at his companion and the cafe in general then suddenly locked onto her dark ones. Éponine couldn't help but smile and blush and tried her hardest to look away which was also hard since he stood out wearing a crimson shirt. This man was quite handsome; almost... angelic. She gasped to herself in her mind. _Stop __É__ponine..._ He was though. He was tall and regal looking, almost domineering, but seemed to have a passionate side to him. Eponine ha to catch herself to stop looking and grab her friend's attention back to reality.

"Cosette!"

* * *

Enjolras followed his friend into their usual cafe. It was cold and he needed some hot beverage to warm himself. He opened the door and stopped abruptly by Marius' frozen stand right in front of the door. He gave his friend a queering look and tried to follow his friend's gaze that caused to him to become a statue. He gazed over the cafe and saw two young women sitting at a table, a quite beautiful blonde staring at him, or perhaps Marius, and a brunette trying to get the attention of the blonde. The petite brunette looked over at the two of them and Enjolras couldn't help but stare at the melting and mysterious brown eyes of the girl. She was quite...beautiful; the tousled hair, the blushing cheeks, the mysterious eyes, the sexy figure, and those soft lips..._No! Stop it Enjolras. _He had more important things than girls and drama. He saw the several shopping bags around the girl herself. _Probably a preppy rich girl who always gets her way..._ That thought convinced Enjolras to think differently and gave him to motive to break the eye contact with the girl and the smile on the girl had wiped off.

"Marius," he curtly called his friend, "let's go. What's the matter with you?" He had some idea what was wrong with him but it was a girl, a ditzy, rich girl along with her heavenly friend..._Stop. Enjolras. Stop. _

Marius was still dazed at the sight of the angel before him. He didn't even notice his friend calling for him and then started pushing him away from the door. "Oh Enjolras," he sighed in awe, "isn't she a beauty." The angel probably heard him and giggled at him and still had her sky blue eyes remained into his. He sighed once again at bell-like laugh. It felt like his world ended and something new had begun with this angel.

Enjolras soon gave up on his friend's dazing and annoyingly whacked him and told him to go sit down and went to order their drinks. Finally Marius had half-way returned into reality and sat at a table that happened to be the only available about ten feet away from the girls. After ordering, he found Marius _surprisingly _sitting not so far from the girls.

Enjolras sat in the seat across from Marius_, _"Marius stop looking like a man in love."

"I pretty much am in love," Marius finally looked at his friend. "But of course you wouldn't understand. You're a statue of marble"

Enjolras rolled his eyes although it was true. He didn't really talk to anyone except his group of friends; he always kept to himself and his books. Girls would always try to throw themselves at him but he had always turned them away, not giving a second glance. The girls in past talked empty conversations that were useless and pointless to him; He had sworn that he could never have a decent conversation with a woman. "They're probably a bunch of rich and empty headed girls Marius. They are nothing more than to waste your time with." Marius ignored him.

Musichetta, the young woman who had a major crush on their friend, Joly, greeted the two and laid their drinks on the table, "Hey guys." Enjolras curtly nodded his head and grabbed his book in his leather messenger bag while Marius greeted her with enthusiasm. "You're feeling okay Marius? You seem a little excited today."

"Huh?" Marius was now glancing at the angel once again, "Yeah I'm fine."

Musichetta gave him a questioning look. Enjolras finally spoke up not looking from his book, "He's enamored by a girl."

"Who?" Marius pointed at the blonde. She looked at her and recognized her as Cosette, Éponine's friend. "Cosette?"

"You know her?" He looked at the barista with wide eyes, "Introduce me to her!"

The golden haired man cautioned her, "You shouldn't have said that," his eyes never leaving the words of his book. He still didn't understand his friend's fascination with the blonde. His studies were far more important than the idea of love or any idea related to that.

"I hardly know her," Musichetta replied, "All I know is that she is Éponine's dorm mate."

"She goes to our school?" Marius eagerly asked. "Why haven't I seen her before?"

"Well I'm pretty sure she's not in politics or law."

Enjolras definitely agreed. The blonde didn't seem like a serious person who could partake in becoming a lawyer like himself.

"Wait who is Éponine?" Marius asked, perhaps hoping he could find more information about his dear Cosette. The green eyes Musichetta replied noting to them it was the brunette sitting with Cosette. Enjolras didn't bother looking; although the name stuck to him. _É__ponine._ Then he went back to his law book, ignoring Marius' eagerness and rambles about the "angel who has burst like the stars," or whatever he had said. Oh how he wished he could have his book swallow him whole.

* * *

Once the handsome blond hair man turned away from Éponine, her smile faltered and then disappeared as he turned away rudely, as if rejecting her kindness of a smile. She shook him off and took him as a person with arrogance and full of pride. She drank her latte, still irritated by the man. But she shouldn't be so annoyed by him so easily? She shook her head and drank her coffee and inwardly laughing at her friend's admiration with the man who she "fell in love so fast."

"What's the matter with you Cosette? Have you been too much on your own?" Eponine smiled at her friend.

The blonde looked back at her friend finally, "Oh shush 'Ponine."

Éponine laughed once again. She was about to pull out her book from her purse, wanting to read in peace while her friend was awing, then she heard a comment from the handsome blond man. _Empty-headed? _That was it. Eponine had enough of that man, looks are so deceiving. He was so going to get it.

She decided to leave Cosette and head back to the dorms. She drank the last of her warm drink and grabbed her belongings and inwardly wishing Cosette luck carrying her own shopping bags. She saw Musichetta talking to the two men and smirked to herself.

"I'll see you later 'Chetta," she said walking beside Musichetta. Her friend said her farewells and telling her that she would see her soon. Éponine smiled in return and then her eyes gazed onto the handsome and arrogant man sitting in front of her reading a book. "Before you have a conversation with someone," the man's stormy blue eyes met hers in curiosity why she was talking to him, "you might not want to judge them and call them, oh I don't know...Empty-headed, because they might think the same of you." She was about to walk off but then turned around, also seeing his eyes widened, to make one more comment, "Oh wait, they wouldn't dare think of you empty headed with that book, making you seem intelligent, no..." She paused, "They would think you a conceited, arrogant, and downright rude man." With that she finally walked off and leaving the just critiqued man surprised and bewildered that any girl—no. That anyone would say that to him. Then his group of friends, who also happened to witness what happened, walked up to the pair and Grantaire plopped in a sit beside him and snickered.

"My friend, you just got owned."

* * *

**_*Cough*_**

**_So what do you think? I know not the best like I know there out there. Well please please review and let me know. I have some good ideas and I actually want to finish a story and I want it to be this story. _**

**_So review and let me know_**

**_-RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Wow I was shocked of how many foloows I got. I know only like 17 but to me that means a lot for the first chapter. _**

**_I hope I have more followers and readers. :D _**

**_And thank you for the guys who reviewed, y'all made my day. _**

**_As a present, or probably because I was so happy with the views, here is chapter two. _**

**_I know it's short but I had to write something. :D Well enjoy. And Don't forget to REVIEW_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters sadly. _**

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Eponine was at the Cafe Musain once again, coming there regularly. She had often seen the dangerously handsome man she previously insulted. They never interacted and they were probably only fifteen feet apart. She sat normally sat on side of the wall at a table doing her studies or in the comfy leather couch next to it, and he would sit on the opposite side of the wall in the plush leather seat and would read his books for school or just for his enjoyment. It was only five days since she had t_alked_ to him and each day they would sit their respectable spots and both would remain there for at least two hours or until closing time; it was a matter of who was to leave first for that. Each day though, they would have one exchange of looks. It was nothing rude or nice, just a glance of acknowledging each other.

Eponine had sort of got over the comment of the man. Sure he insulted her and Cosette but men would always be men- Rude and uncaring. _Like 'Parnasse_. She scoffed to herself. But he was far more handsome than Montparnasse. Overall, it was an incident- one she would hold in glory though.

On a good note, Cosette finally met her "prince charming". His name was Marius Pontmercy, who majored in Political Science. (Oh how Politics bored Eponine). Marius came over and introduced himself, shortly after Eponine had left, and apparently to Cosette the two took off well. They went on two dates so far and apparently to Cosette they were "magical" and how he was a gentleman. _Lucky her__._ But since the two were getting along so well, Marius would often come over and the giggling and lovey stuff unintentionally sending Eponine out of the dorms and gave her a reason to go to the Cafe a lot.

Today the cafe was really noisy. It was never so noisy. The constant bustling shouts of orders, the never ending line, and the uncleaned tables and chairs. It all irritated Eponine and her reading of Aristotle. She eventually realized that it wouldn't stop. She saw Musichetta running around everywhere. She was at the counter taking orders and then now was rushing to clear a few tables.

"'Chetta, do you need some help?" Eponine called out to her weary friend.

The tall waitress looked at Eponine with cups and plates piling in her hands, "I can't ask you for that." She bent down to pick up the napkins littering the floor, "It's just that we're short staffed and Amy called in and quit." She stood back up almost dropping the ceramic plates, "Hah! Can you believe that?"

Eponine felt bad for her friend, "Let me help at least for tonight." She smiled at her standing up and putting her belongings together, "I know the works to a cafe." This was true she worked part-time at one during her high school career including two other part time jobs at the same time. Her parents weren't really the working type; they were more the gamble and get drunk type, so she had to get money somewhere for college and for her siblings, mostly her siblings.

Musichetta thanked her profusely and handed her a black apron from behind the counter. Eponine finished cleaning off the tables and then when she was done she went to the counter taking orders while Musichetta had done the coffee making. Eponine was grateful she knew the basics or she wouldn't know the different drinks people would order.

As the busy brunette was calling out an order for Musichetta she didn't realize the next person in line who was shocked to see Eponine behind the counter. "Hi what can I get you?" Eponine was looking at the cash register, clearing it for the next order.

"Oh um," Enjolras paused still surprised to see the beautiful girl behind the counter, "triple-shot espresso and a regular black coffee"

Eponine didn't look at the man still, writing own the order, "Someone wants to stay awake tonight." She smiled and then looked at the customer. Her smile slowly faded into an "o" shape and her eyes slightly widened. "Oh..." she didn't know what to say. She wanted to smack him then and there because of that comment from the other day, but what she really wanted to do was just kiss him. _Kiss him? Eponine! _She shook her head back to reality. She typed some numbers down onto the cash register, "that will be $7.89 sir."

He handed her a ten-dollar bill. As she was making up the change, Enjolras wanted to say something. But what? What was he thinking? He shouldn't say anything. _Just don't say anything_. He looked at her once again, "I'm sorry about what I said," he gave her a small smile. He wanted to punch himself; he wasn't supposed to say anything. He did mean it though, he meant it genuinely. The girl looked at him curiously, "The other day when I-"

"I know," she gave him a small smile in return. She gave him the change and told him his order will be ready soon. Enjolras couldn't but smiled widely to himself inside. He sat down at his usual spot and read his reading assignments from his professors.

Throughout the night the two kept on glancing each other, definitely more than once as before. By the end of the night they were only two customers left; one of them being Enjolras. As Eponine was cleaning up the tables, Enjolras found it harder to read his book. Musichetta walked up to her, "Hey thanks a lot for helping."

"No problem," Eponine stood up straight and smiled at her friend.

"Actually," Musichetta paused, a look of embarrassment was shown on her face, "I know I shouldn't ask, but do you want to work here? Only like four days per week for only one shift. The pay is good. I promise."

Eponine smiled at her friend and laughed, "It's no problem." She untied her apron, "I could actually use the money; so sure."

Musichetta smiled and hugged her friend and kissed her with many 'Thank you's. Enjolras happened to hear the conversation between the two. He wasn't sure how he felt about the brown-eyed beauty to work here at his favorite place. Happy? Upset? It shouldn't matter anyway, he shouldn't care. Enjolras finished his drink, grabbed his belongings and quietly left the cafe. Unknowingly, as Enjolras left the cafe, one of his books fell out and left behind at the door of the cafe.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Musichetta," she waved her friend a good-bye since it was midnight, closing time. She then almost didn't notice a brown thick book sitting on the floor. She picked it up, "The Aenied, why would someone leave a great book like this here?" She turned around about to tell Musichetta about it but the green-eyed barista wasn't there. She shrugged and put the book behind the counter. She left the cafe and walked a long distance back to the dorms, finding Cosette going on and on about Marius; Eponine was debating to get a new roommate but she wouldn't dare leave Cosette.

She checked her phone for any messages and saw four messages from the scumbag Montparnasse.

"_Babe, let's meet up."_

"_Where are you?! Answer me."_

"_You better not ignore me"_

"_You're going to get it."_

Eponine knew she was in deep shit. She really disliked Montparnasse. He was at first a great boyfriend but then he became a different person. The beatings, the threats, and the inappropriate desires. It had all made Eponine think of him repulsive; she wanted to leave him but all he would do is threaten her. She was too scared to leave him. Cosette never really knew the beatings he gave her; all she knew was that he was a terrible boyfriend and that was all she was going to know.

Eponine would just have to avoid 'Parnasse even harder. _We'll see how long that will last. _She finished her studies and shortly went to bed, not sure what to expect the next day.

* * *

**_So what did you guys think?_**

**_Well let me know! Thank you all once again. :)_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hehe...hey guys! So I really wanted to update as soon as possible but I have a busy schedule and wasn't able to write up the next chapter..._**

**_But here it is! Hopefully I plan to have the next chapter up by late Saturday or Sunday. Well I hope my readers are still out there. I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I need the motivation...I have a really low self-esteem..._**

**_Oh! By the way I fixed the spelling of Enjolras' name. I got it down! Stupid Autocorrect... Well enjoy. Let me know what you think_**

**_Spread the word~_**

* * *

The leaves were starting to fall as the next day arrived. Éponine showed up at Cafe Musain for her shift after her morning classes. Musichetta explained to her the schedule and the responsibilities. Éponine was relaxed since she was used to working in a cafe but she was glad she took the job. Back at home, Gavroche said they had lost their cars and there were days they wouldn't eat. Honestly she wouldn't care if her parents starved but she couldn't let Gavroche and 'Zelma go hungry. She planned to send money to Gavroche every two weeks hopefully and thankfully Musichetta was right- the pay was good.

She took orders, cleaned the tables, and several other things. During the whole time she couldn't help but slightly smile of those stormy blue eyes and how yesterday he looked her kindly with them. Two hours past as it was now four o'clock and the cafe was its normal atmosphere than it was yesterday. She stood behind the counter and decided to check her phone to see any messages from her brother or sister. Instead she got a message from 'Parnasse. She slightly got nervous and read the message and then felt tense as she read the message.

_Watch where you going 'Ponine. Just because you're hiding from me doesn't mean I can't find you_

She then feared on what to do. Call the police? Face him? Continue avoiding him? Nervous thoughts were running through her mind. She just wanted to get as far as possible from him. She wanted to escape from his grasps but she couldn't...Right? She knew a lot of things and knows her way around, but not about her shit Montparnasse.

"Hi."

She looked up and awoken from her thoughts and met those stormy blue eyes that haunted her. Soon after, thoughts of her problems slowly faded away and went onto the handsome "stranger" in front of her.

* * *

Enjolras finished his morning classes and was walking through the streets in the cool autumn breeze. He walked towards the Cafe Musain as his normal routine and also hoping to find his missing book. He had sworn he remembered putting it in his bag but once he had gotten back to his flat it was gone.

He entered the cafe and was pleased that it wasn't as noisy as it was yesterday when they were short staffed, until the dark-haired beauty, Éponine, saved the day. _É__ponine..._He had to almost smack himself to stop this "madness". He glanced around the cafe for his book but sadly he found none. He had hoped no one had taken it since it was his professor's book he had borrowed. He typically bought his own books but his professor insisted he would take his because of the annotations he had written on the side.

Enjolras sighed in frustration unsure what to do now. He then saw the mentioned dark-haired beauty. He approached the counter unsure what to ask or what to start with. He shouldn't be acting this way though. He was a man that knew what he wanted and always so sure of himself, even his friends would agree. He rested his hand onto the counter for his was a bit nervous. Enjolras noticed the girl bit her lip while reading something from her phone as if she was scared or nervous for something. "Hi," he managed to say.

She had looked up and had a look of surprise as she looked from her phone. "Hi," she said softly and then cleared her throat. "Would you like to order something?" Enjolras couldn't help but feel concerned for her as she nervously put her phone away.

"Have you seen a book being left here last night?" He said trying to sound confident.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh! I found one last night!" Enjolras then saw her disappear behind the counter and then popped back up and had a book in her hand. "The Aenied, right?"

"Yeah that's it." He smiled at her as she handed him the book.

As she smiled at him, his warm hand touched her soft ones and the two paused as their hands touched for just a moment then abruptly pulled back. There was a moment of silence as the two stood in the cafe. Enjolras' fingers sort of felt like something was burning inside him but he tried to shake it off.

That one slight touch made Eponine feel whole and feel some electricity though trying not to sound too cliché. "It's a really good book, I enjoy Virgil much more than Homer and The Odyssey."

Enjolras was taken back, surprised she would read a book by someone like Virgil. He for sure misjudged her and he felt like an idiot thinking she was nothing more than an empty-minded girl. "Yeah," and nodded to her, revealing a small smile. There was another moment of silence. Eponine tried to turn her eyes away from him as she felt something warm rising up her cheeks. Enjolras was holding the book and flipping through it with his fingers as he was looking at her, not sure what to say.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" She asked trying to avoid the awkwardness and soft air of tension going on.

"Oh. A triple-shot espresso and a black coffee." He saw a small smile or smirk appearing on her face and couldn't help but thought how charming her slight dimpled cheeks were and how he could see a slight tinge of pink on them.

"Alright $7.08,"she said, tapping against the cash register. He handed her a ten dollar bill once again. She took the bill once again and he felt another slight brush of her fingers. He felt another breeze of warmth inside him as she handed him his change. "Alright well thanks, it'll just be a moment."

"Thanks," he paused, "and thanks for the book." He motioned to his book waving it. Enjolras sat down in his typical seat and waited for his drink as he started to finish his now-found book. As he was divulged into his book he almost didn't notice the brunette beauty come by him placing his drink onto the table.

"Oh thanks," he told her. She nodded and started to walk away. He then suddenly reached for her, touching her forearm and felt another spark arising in him. She turned to look at him wondering what he was doing. "Umm," he wasn't even sure what he was saying nevertheless doing. "I'm Enjolras by the way."

The girl smiled at him, "I'm Éponine." Enjolras couldn't help but smile at how alluring her name was. She was getting warmer by the moment as he was touching her and how she felt another sense of warmness. "Let me know if you need anything else." He slowly dropped his hand, allowing her to go, but what he really wanted to do was hold her as long as possible. _Enjolras, no. _He forced himself back into reading.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon and night Éponine couldn't help but feel different. Was it because of this new Enjolras guy? _No it couldn't be you just met the guy!_ It could though…As the hours continued on ever since they had officially introduced each other there were constant glances and looks to each other. At first they would only last for a second or two but now it was longer and it included a smile or a small greeting. She had gotten him some refills and they would have a small conversation about The Aenied and other Greek books for a minute or two but then she would have to go back to work.

Eventually it was about closing time and Éponine was tired being on her feet, which Enjolras had noticed but didn't say anything. The only people left in the café were him, her, and Musichetta. Musichetta was cashing in the register and Éponine tided up the tables, chairs, and couches while Enjolras was still sitting his couch reading sneaking glances at her. Éponine checked her phone once again since the last time she checked and Enjolras asked for his book. She saw a message just an hour ago and read it.

_Don't worry babe. I'll find you soon. _

_Shit. Freaking shit._ She bit her lip, nervous if she could go back to the dorms.

* * *

The lights in the café had gotten dimmer as Musichetta turned off a set of lights .The blue-eyed Enjolras finally got up and stretched his legs. He grabbed his belongings making sure this time he had gotten everything. He looked over at the brown-eyed barista and saw he carry another worried, or even scared face. He became concerned if she was okay. It was late, almost midnight, and wasn't sure if he should offer a ride back to her dorms or anything. He was conflicted. Enjolras decided to go on without her after receiving a text from Combferre that Grantaire was at their flat and was drunk. Enjolras would be greeted by a stripped down Grantaire if he didn't get home now. He walked towards the door, still uncertain whether or not to leave Éponine by herself. "I'll see you later Éponine?" He looked at her, wishing it was yes, for her safety of course.

She looked up from her phone and looked at him, "Oh yeah! I'll see you later." She smiled at him, assuring him that she would be okay. Enjolras waved a good-bye and opened the door, greeted by a cool breeze. He walked to his car in the chill late night air. He then drove off with the curiosity of the mysterious and enchanting Éponine in mind.

* * *

**_Okay so what did you guys think? I tried to hurry and update! So review and follow. When I say my second chapter update it made me smile._**

**_SO MANY VIEWS. Thanks. Hoping for another burst of views. :D_**

**_Thanks everyone~_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~ _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi everyone! So here is chapter four! I also changed the title of the tory. I did that because there is another "First Impressions" and I didn't want people to get confused between our stories, so now it's called First Meetings._**

**_I hope you all enjoy. I love all the follows and views I got!_**

**_And those Review...Keep them coming! They make my day!  
So tell me what you think._**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

It was Éponine's day off and was four days later officially meeting Enjolras. The past four days they had small conversations about books and exchanged "How are you"s that lasted a good few minutes. Each day the two felt comfortable around each other and started a relationship that neither of them was sure of.

Éponine was sitting at a table, catching up on her schoolwork, and then the blond haired man walked into the cafe with his curls framing his face. Éponine looked up and curled her lips into a smile. He nodded to her and returned a charming smile that made her cheeks blush and couldn't help but feel whole.

Her history with her parents made her feel empty and worthless. They had never cared for her. The only reason she went through with them was because of her siblings. She had to survive and fight her way through her high school years. After have three part-time jobs and being in all honor classes she made it through, accomplishing to go to college and escaping her parents, but leaving behind her siblings. Although throughout her whole life she felt like she wasn't being herself. Sure she was independent and didn't want to trust others because in order to survive she had to grow up at an early age and get crap and beatings from her parents. It was all a survival game to her.

She then guarded herself with walls shortly after the revelation of Montparnasse being an abusive man. If she could, she would leave him with no turning back like she did with her parents but the last time, or first time, she did, she ended up with bruises all over her body and hiding it from Cosette. Luckily for her so far, 'Parnasse hasn't found her yet.

Now this man, who had insulted her and yet enchanted her, walks in and makes her feel..._different_ and well, feel whole. He makes her feel noticed. Eponine shook it off, thinking that a man like him wouldn't dare be interested with her or even be friends. But they have been having small conversations here and there right? That counts...Right?

She saw him walk to the counter probably ordering his strong drink. She looked at him. His tall stature, well-built and handsome, his blond curls that charmed his face, and those blue eyes that always captured her mind. Then she caught herself staring and mentally slapped herself.

Éponine went back to her drawing she was currently working on for her portfolio. It started at first of a girl sitting but then she started drawing a window, a dark sky, a lonely moon, and other little things. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Typically she would draw other people or random little things, but this sort of reminded of her; lonely and dark. She always was.

Then she noticed a presence beside her and then looked up from her drawing and was surprised to see Enjolras standing beside her, glancing at her sketchbook. She didn't say anything, he normally didn't approach her and it bewildered her why he was there.

"That's a really beautiful drawing," he lightly complimented to her. His leather messenger bag was resting on his shoulder and she saw a glint of amaze in his eyes. She normally didn't care about her artwork being appreciated by others except by her professors and her siblings, but hearing it from him made her blush.

"Thanks."

"Are you an Art Major?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she said putting her pencil down, unsure what to do. "And in Psychology.

Enjolras was surprised that she double-majored. He knew people who double-majored and ended up giving up one or had no social life, like himself. Even though he was just a person who had no social life and kept his position as top of the class. Still, even though it was Art and Psychology, he was impressed. It was still college and there were challenges no matter what major. He couldn't ' help but admire how challenged she liked to be. "That's really impressive"

"Oh thanks." She noticed a book in his hand. " Steinbeck?"

He looked at his hand holding the small book, "Oh yeah."He awkwardly flipped through the pages like he did with his Aenied book the other day. "You said you liked The Pearl and that was one of few books I hadn't read of his."

"Oh yeah..." She felt touched that he actually listened to her and took her advice. There were very few people in her small list of people she knew that actually listened to her.

He then noticed a certain book being laid upside down, marking in place where the reader left off. "Animal Farm?" He remembered telling her that it was one of his favorite books.

Éponine blushed and felt embarrassed as if she was a child sneaking a cookie into her eager mouth. "Um yeah. I'm reading it for an English paper for Tayer's class."

"Oh Tayer? I remember having him last semester." He said with a face of dislike and a hint of humor. "He wouldn't shut up about his pet chinchilla sometimes."

Éponine laughed. Enjolras couldn't help but enjoy her laugh. It was a light laugh free of no worries. He liked it. The way her gracious smile appeared, her mesmerizing eyes lightly squinted, and the gentle laugh that escaped her soft lips. He smiled back as she lightly laughed at his remark.

The two went on and on about teachers they've had in past. Enjolras eventually sat in the adjacent chair by her and they continued their conversation. They enjoyed each other's company a little too much that Eponine soon forgot her other schoolwork and her drawings as she was enraptured with the conversation with the Apollo- like man, apparently his friends called him.

Enjolras was so fascinated with the brunette in front of him. She was definitely witty and full of wise remarks that he enjoyed and she was very hard working and wasn't anything like those silly girls who thought everything should be given to them and threw themselves at Enjolras. There was different about her besides the fact she was different than those other girls, there was something about how she tried to push herself out of the holes she got herself into (metaphorically of course).

The topic about previous professors' was gone and now the topic of authors had arisen once again. They learned new things about each other. Enjolras learned that not only she came to college with a full scholarship but she was also a remarkable student with a ranking in the top two percent.

Éponine gathered that at first he only wanted to be a lawyer was because his parents, but then he started loving the idea of bringing justice and equality. She admired how passionate he was in what he believed in no matter what subject it was. When he talked about things he loved, she could see the passion and fire flaming in his blue eyes. He was a statue made of marble but she knew underneath it all there was a caring and fanciful man that could share a laugh.

He offered to buy her another cup of drink after four hours of talking and Éponine was touched that someone would offer but she declined. She didn't want to feel like a charity case, but Enjolras never felt that she was. He just wanted to be nice and immensely admired the girl so offering a drink would have been a nice gesture.

"No! Let me pay!" Éponine was arguing, in a playful manner, to Enjolras about paying the drink. He teasingly pushed her aside trying to hand the amused Musichetta money. "No!" She tackled him from behind, holding his waist and reaching out for his hand.

Enjolras didn't realize that she was basically hugging him from behind. "Just let me pay this once!" He laughed back at her with Musichetta taking the money from his hand. He heard her grumble and saw her hand finished flailing out to his. They both laughed at this and then they realized the position they were in.

Éponine was still holding onto to Enjolras as they were frozen. Enjolras was then stiff and unsure what to do; he's never had anyone hold him like that, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. Éponine then slowly released her arms from his waist, and couldn't help but remember the feel of his obvious chiseled abs. She was definitely blushing and was turning red. She adjusted herself looking at him. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

They slowly went back to their seat from earlier and there was a silent moment between the two. Neither of them was sure what to do or say next.

"I'm sorry; I just don't like people paying for me."

Enjolras found that weird, all it was is a nice gesture. "Why?"

She twiddled with her fingers in her lap, now looking at them. "I just don't." Her eyes seemed to look darker, as if mourning over something.

He found her response quite queering but shook it off thinking that she wouldn't tell him at all if he pushed her. There was another silence and then Enjolras said something random. "I don't like burritos." Then immediately felt stupid even though it was true.

He saw a smile crack her solemn face and then looked at him with a hint of brightness in her eyes. "What?" she had let loose another laugh that Enjolras had started being accustomed to it but loved each one.

"Yeah I really don't like them. I don't know why!" She laughed even harder. "Don't judge me!" He was being completely serious.

Éponine finally stopped laughing as she felt tears of laughter rimming her eyes. "I'm sorry." She calmed herself down, holding onto her stomach. "It's just funny how randomly you said that."

"Well I'm glad I amused you." He said still pouting. She gave him a look of like "Seriously?" and then the two broke off into another fit of laughter.

A few more hours passed and then it was closing time. Éponine decided to leave first and Enjolras decided to man up this time, "Do you want a ride back to your dorms?"

Éponine heard his offer and was tempted but didn't want to burden him, "Oh no it's fine! It's not that far." What a lie.

"Are you sure? I thought you lived in the dorms like thirty minutes away from here."

"Oh are you creeping on me now?"

He widened his eyes, "No! No! I know Marius goes to those dorms because of Cosette and you said you're her roommate-"

Éponine laughed, "I'm just messing with you." She smiled at him, holding onto her tattered green messenger bag embellished with buttons. "But I'll be fine."

Enjolras felt uneasy but tried to shake it off. "Alright then...What about I walk with you?" She headed towards the door.

"Enjolras, it's fine." She smiled at him. She was used to walking home and she's been lucky not being caught by Montparnasse. She waved him a good-bye.

Éponine walked down the paved sidewalk, content with the relationship between her and the handsome Enjolras. He was very quiet and stern at times but there was a side that was passionate and caring, which she liked. She even liked it when he was quiet and stoic; she found it mysterious and intriguing. She couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy because of the hugging and the slight hand touches and how it made her feel. _Oh Éponine..._ Then she had to face the reality that he might not like her as much as she thought. Then her smiling face turned into a frown. _What are you going to do?_

She continued walking down the sidewalk unsure what to do and what to think about the dangerously gorgeous man. Suddenly she was pulled into a dark alley, greeted by a face she had planned to never see.

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Am I rushing their relationship a bit? Still in character? Let me know!_**

**_Review, Follow, and Read~_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**...**_

_**Hi everyone. I really hope my readers are still out there. Please don't hate me! I really wanted to update but I had so many things going on. **_

_**My mom keeps breathing on my neck and won't give me time to write. So as a "gift" here is chapter five which is much longer than the other chapters. I hope you like. **_

_**I wrote this in an hour, so sorry if the thougts are not fully clear and the grammar is REALLY bad. I tried to update as soon as possible. **_

_**I plan to update in about a couple of days...But we shall see how long that will actually be. Well I really hope you all enjoy. Please tell me what you think. **_

_**LIKE PLEASE. I love you all. :D**_

_**Thank you all once again for all the love and praise, they make my day. **_

* * *

Enjolras was sitting in his usual leather covered chair, in deep reading of his Robespierre book. Sitting with him was the Amis; Combeferre having a conversation with Jehan, Joly studying for his medical exams, Coufeyrac laughing and joking around with the slightly hung over Grantaire. As Enjolras was reading his book, the thought of a witty brunette barista wandered in his mind once in awhile. It was almost one o'clock and knew that the girl would be there soon, trying not to be a stalker. When the door would open, ringing the small bell above the wooden door, the blond man kept flitting his curious blue eyes seeing if she walked in.

Combeferre looked over from his conversation with Jehan, noticing his best friend's curiosity towards the door. "You alright 'Jorlas?"

The strong quiet man looked over at his flat mate, his normal serious look appearing on his face. "Yeah, of course." He awkwardly cleared his throat and went back to his book, writing notes on the side.

Combeferre looked at his friend with a questioning look but decided to bother him later about it. But Enjolras had the image of a certain brown eyed girl in his mind.

Éponine could feel his heavy and dirty breath on her neck, and annoyed how close he was to her. Sure he was still her "boyfriend" but now he had a motive to keep her even close since she could just run away, but Éponine didn't like it at all no matter what.

Montparnasse had finally found her just the night before and it was no happy reunion. It was quite the opposite, adding a few slaps to the face.

_"Think __ya __could hide from __me,__did you?" She could easily smell the __liquor __lingering in his breath._

_Disgusted by him, she spat on his face. Then she couldn't breathe, realizing that he was holding her against the cold, rigged brick wall. "I don't think so bitch." _

_He held her tighter, raising her to her toes. "Trying to play hide and seek__'Ponine," he slurred a raspy laugh. He then stared her down with his evil green eyes, "Don't do that again__'Ponine!" He roared at her._

_"You don't own me '__Parnasse__!" she cried, tears starting to form in her scared and angry eyes.__**Slap.**__"You don't own me!" she repeated.__**Slap.**__She repeated those words as much as her breath could allow her and eventually after a few more slaps he let her go.__Éponine's__face was red from his hands and from the tears that finally feel down from her eyes._

_"Let's go '__Ponine__," he roughly pulled her up walking her to the dorms, making sure she won't escape from his eyes again. And that was when__Eponine__realized her fate with him. _

They were both walking down the paved sidewalk, walking towards the Musain. Montparnasse now followed her everywhere and it made Eponine so frustrated, feeling like she was a prisoner, but what could she do?

They both entered the Musain, with him close behind her. The smell of the caffeine and pastries comforted her. She walked towards the counter where a concerned Musichetta was looking at her, but then her right arm was pulled back and was met with those menacing green eyes.

"I'll be here when you're shift is over," he warned her. "You better be here." He tried to kiss her, attempting to claim to everyone that she was his. She freed her arm as she realized he was trying to kiss her, "Whatever." She angrily stormed off ignoring his growls at her and took her position behind the counter. She was content that she would rather be at the café for ten hours with no Montparnasse.

"You're still with him?" Musichetta asked her as she handed Eponine her apron. "I thought you two broke up finally?" A sense of surprise and disgust that Eponine easily understood.

"Things got complicated," she replied tying the apron. She didn't want to say what had happened the night before.

"But Eponine he's so-"

"Leave it alone." She finally stated not wanting to talk about her bastard of a boyfriend. "I just don't want to talk about it."

The other barista gave up and respected her friend's wishes. "Alright, can you clean up some tables and see if anyone needs refills?"

The brunette eagerly agreed, wanting to avoid the possible awkwardness due to their conversation. As she pulled her long brown hair into a loose ponytail she cleaned up the tables and then notices a huge mess around a group of young men. She tidied the area, avoiding the men conversing not noticing a certain blue-eyed man.

"Hi Eponine," he quietly called her name as she picked up a dirty dish. She looked up at him and realized who called her named and smiled at him. Her smile made him feel better than her hateful look she had given to the gruff-looking man that walked in with her. He saw how uncomfortable she felt and how she just wanted to slap him. He would slap him too, especially when he saw the man trying to feel her up in front of everyone, when it was obvious she didn't want to be even near the man nevertheless be touched. He couldn't help but feel protective of Eponine.

_Enjolras __what are you thinking? No, you can't!_

_She could be like a close friend right? _

He tried reminding himself that only she could be a friend, trying his best to ignore how adorable her dimpled smile was and how he seemed to be lost in her mesmerizing eyes. Then the constant reminding faded away as she greeted him, holding the dishes and cups in one hand.

"Hi Enjolras." She loved saying his name, it sounded beautiful as his name rolled off her tongue. "How are you?" The thought of Montparnasse faded away; it seemed that her problems would fade away each time the two would meet and talk. Time would be lost and problems would be forgotten, and they both didn't mind for some odd reason.

"I'm well, how are you?" He replied with a small smile creeping on his face. He placed his book on his lap, holding the page he was reading in place. He didn't even notice his friends abruptly stopping whatever they were doing and were in surprise that he was talking to a girl.

"I'm living," she joked.

Enjolras' smile grew just a bit, "Well that's good to hear. I was worried you might be a ghost." Eponine let out her usual laugh that made Enjolras' chest pound faster and warmth rising up his neck.

The Amis sitting by, were witnessing the most shocking thing ever: Enjolras talking to a girl...AND making her laugh. None of them could believe, they remembered how their leader would laugh or ridicule at the mention of girls. There he was talking to one, who was actually quite gorgeous, and being cheesy as ever. Coufeyrac decided to step in, thinking he needed to save his leader from embarrassment.

"Well excuse me friend for his cheesiness," the jokester of the Amis said to the barista, calling from his spot on one of the couches. The girl gave him a puzzled look, unsure what he was talking about. "I'm Coufeyrac, I'm the only one here who has a sense of humor, not this guy." He said pointing at Enjolras who was ignoring his friend's weirdness.

Eponine sensed the man kidding and smiled at him. "A man who is cheesy, is sometimes more attractive than a man who can never take anything seriously." At first she didn't even realize what she said; she called him attractive. Her cheeks were immediately blushed a tint of pink as Enjolras was quickly feeling warmer, surprised what she had just said.

"I like you!" Another man called out to her, standing up from his seat. "I can see why he talks to you! Very witty, very clever indeed." He paused smiling at her, thinking of something. "Ah! She can be Athena! Yes, Apollo and Athena!"

Enjolras sighed in amusement," Grantaire, I think you are still hung over."

"I'm serious!" The young man dramatically threw his arms in the air.

Eponine couldn't help but laugh and like Enjolras' friends. She started to have a conversation with Grantaire and the other Amis about Enjolras' nickname, Apollo, and his other name as a marble statue. During the explanation, Enjolras was quiet most of the time, once in awhile smiling and adding his monotone input of himself and his nickname. Seeing the brunette beauty harmonizing with his friends and vice versa, he was honestly ecstatic that he could possibly be with Eponine more since his friends seem to follow him a lot.

"Also look at his hair! It's gorgeous and luscious, it makes sense!" The previous hung over man asserted, touching the quiet man's hair.

"Don't touch my hair," he glared at his friend. Grantaire stuck his tongue out at him.

Eponine smiled and met with his blue eyes that happened to gaze upon her brown ones. She smiled at him, dimples and all and he couldn't help but smile back. "Well I've got to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything." She grabbed Enjolras' cup. "Triple-shot and all?" She asked making sure.

"Exactly."

She smiled once again and nodded her head, and walked back to the counter and prepares another drink for him. Humming to herself she was thinking what just happened. She just made a whole bunch of new friends and called Enjolras attractive. It was true though! Anyone would be crazy if they didn't even bother having a second glance of the striking handsome man. His blue eyes that would take her breath away, his chiseled face, and his golden hair. How tempting it was to just kiss the man and twist her fingers into them.

_Gah__!__Eponine__stop it!_

She mentally slapped her head. She poured the strong drink into the coffee mug, adding a hint of cream into an intricate shape. (You know those fancy ones!) She walked out to the café and placed his drink on the table in front of him as was not surprised he was reading his book, and started walking back to the cashier.

"Thank you."

She turned around and nodded, blushing as she turned away. _Why am I acting like this? _

The golden haired man reached out for his coffee and noticed the design on the coffee and found it adorable. He slowly took a warm sip of his drink, personally liking that she made his drink. He tried to shake off the feeling and contently returned to his book.

"So is that who you were waiting for?"

Enjolras looked up from his book from reading a sentence, "What are you talking about Combeferre?" Unsure what he was talking about, or at least trying not to seem to know what his flat mate was talking about.

Combeferre looked at his friend seriously, "Oh come on Enjolras," he sat beside his friend. "You kept on checking the door as each person came in until she came in." The other opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off. "Don't deny it Enjolras; I'm your best friend."

Enjolras stared at his friend for a moment and then stared down back to his book. "I don't know what you're talking about." The darker blond irritated by his friend stood up from his seat and sat with the other Amis leaving the defensive man alone.

Enjolras sighed to himself, knowing that his friend was right. He had continuously looked at the door until Eponine walked in and felt relaxed that she was there. But he wouldn't admit that; he was the marble statue that his friends continued to claim he was.

The hours went on and the rest of the Amis left the café, leaving Enjolras alone. They all said their good bye s to Eponine. As they left the brunette noticed her co-workers disappointment of Joly's leaving. "You know 'Chetta, you could just ask him out."

The green-eyed barista stared at her in shock, unsure what to say. "I- You don't-…" Eponine gave her a knowing look. "Well I don't want to bother him...He's in medical school and I rather not distract him."

The brunette sighed as she was drying the coffee mugs, "I just met him today and I can easily tell he's interested in you. Just go for it, the worst he can say is no."

Musichetta bit her lips, "I don't know 'Ponine..." The brunette sighed. The two continued cleaning up for the night with only Enjolras and another quiet customer sitting in the corner. "I'll be back; I need to do something in the back. You can go now." She smiled at her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and Enjolras is about to leave soon, I'll be fine just flip the open and close sign for me." She went to the back to do whatever what. Eponine took off her apron and gathered her belongings and she noticed Enjolras doing the same. Standing up from tucking her apron under the counter she met with Enjolras on the other side of the counter. "Hi, need anything?"

Enjolras decided he was done for the night, and coincidentally Eponine was done for the night too. Debating once again if he should offer her a ride him, he walked up to the counter as the brunette reappeared from the counter. "No," he replied, uncertain what to say. There was a silent moment between them. "I was wondering if you needed a ride back since you declined my offer last time."

The offer was very tempting, "Oh well-" and of course the "boyfriend" walked through the door. "I can't. Sorry," her voice starting to sound tense.

Enjolras was concerned as the man from earlier walked in the door, and also sensing Éponine's body tensing. "Are you sure?" Not liking the man one bit.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll see you later," she replied curtly nervous what 'Parnasse might do if he saw her talking to another guy.

The blond man hesitantly walked off as he said good-bye, having a bad feeling leaving Eponine there with the man. Standing outside he forced his legs to move, trying not to regret leaving.

Eponine woke up the next day feeling sore and tired. She pushed herself from the bed, noticing that Cosette was already gone. She went to their joint bathroom, decorated with a lot of Cosette's favorite color and magazines. The only thing of Éponine's was her toiletries and her toothbrush. She noticed a purple sticky note on the mirror from Cosette that she went to meet Marius for a breakfast date. Then she started at the mirror, frightened by the girl in the mirror, but then remembered what happened the night before. 'Parnasse was freaking out about Enjolras talking to her and accused her that she was telling him about 'Parnasse. Eponine of course denied it but being the thick-headed man, he claimed she was lying and started the beating she wanted to forget.

Her arms with turning a light blue, her thighs sore and having bruises luckily only there and not on her lower half of her legs. Her eyes were red from tears from the beating probably, yelling at him to stop, which of course just made him angrier. Her face was even more purple from the beating two nights ago.

She almost didn't notice her tears that starting falling onto her cheeks. She never cried, Eponine was always strong and tough, but she was tired of it all. The things she could do to avoid it, but she's always been afraid. The fear would consume her but she didn't know how to escape. The tears continued on as she knew that this was her life. She fell to the floor, her crumpled body against the floor, and knew she would have to toughen this out...Somehow.

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? Rate and review! _**

**_Thank you all once again. Thanks for your patience too!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ummm...**_

_**So hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in forever. AP exams are coming up and I'm freaking out!**_

_**Anyways I whipped this up as soon as I had time...That meant only like two hours... Haha. Anyways I really hope you enjoy.**_

_**Please don't hate me.**_

_**I really hope my readers are out there.**_

_**I really would love this story to be hit...like Pearl of Stars , which by the way is an AMAZING story. Gosh i love it. **_

_**If only I was as good as that story. I recommend y'all read it...Along with this. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. They make my day. :D**_

_**Anyways...Here it is. This is the longest I've written...Though it's nothing... I know..**_

_**Anyways read and let me know!**_

_**Hopefully when Ap tests are over I can write more ^_^**_

* * *

After some minutes, Eponine realized it was time to get up and suck it up. She pushed herself from the floor and turned on the water and splashed the cold water onto her face, feeling her bruises chill at the coolness of the water. Walking to her closet, she grabbed a long sleeved shirt and black pants; her closet wasn't as full and diverse as Cosette's. She pulled her messy, brown locks into a loose bun on the side. Then she carefully applied foundation onto her bruises, wincing once in a while. Satisfied with her look she walked out the door and to her classes.

As her classes went on she couldn't help but feel like a shell. An empty one. If she could run away from 'Parnasse she would, and probably run into someone's strong and safe arms... Like a certain blond Law major. Hah, in her dreams. She wouldn't fit in his world. If he knew of her past and present, he would run far away to not be in her future.

Walking out from her last class from the day, she felt the fall breeze blow her tendrils of hair framing her face. Looking down she didn't notice the tall, buff, yet older looking man, wearing light blue jeans and a white t shirt splattered with paint.

"Eponine!"

Turning to found out who called her name she was greeted by her Art mentor. She had been Eponine's professor since freshman year, and had became her mentor and had encouraged Eponine to continue to Major in Art. He also slightly knew the past of the young woman. He was not only her mentor but also some sort of father type to her. He always felt fatherly towards her when he found her father threatening her to come back home, and that was when he helped Eponine gain a full scholarship. At first she didn't want it but eventually she caved in.

"Hi Professor Javert," she lightly plastered a small smile. "Do you need something?"

He lightly smiled at her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she paused thinking she was in trouble. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish my last painting until recently."

"It's fine, you've done a lot of great pieces compared to those so called artists in my classes." Javert was always known for being very critical on his students, although Eponine was an exception. That was why he always helped Eponine because he knew she was a very special young woman.

"Anyways," he pulled a small envelope, "here are your tickets for the art show on Thursday night." He handed her the envelope. "I got you extra tickets in case you wanted to invite some of your friends."

Eponine smiled, thinking it was so considerate of him getting extra tickets though she probably wouldn't need it. "Oh thank you Javert," she stuffed them in her green handbag. "I'm glad you were able to get some of my pieces to be there."

"Anything for my star." A playful smirk shown on his face. "I'll see you later." He patted her shoulder.

"See ya," with a final smile she walked off.

She started her way to the Café. As the leaves were blowing beneath her feet, she felt a presence beside her. Her curious brown eyes turned to the unknown company beside her.

"Hi Eponine."

Realizing who it was she smiled. "Oh hi Combeferre," she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear that was currenty blowing in her face. "How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"I'm fine, just heading to the café for work."

He smiled at her, "Slaving yourself at work I see."

A soft musical laugh escaped her lips. "I don't see it as that. It gives me a break of my school work."

"Oh yeah, Enjolras said you were a double major." His roommate typically didn't talk about girls, so when Enjolras talked about Eponine it interested him. He never talked about her much but it still intrigued the dark blond.

"He did?" She asked surprised that Enjolras talked about her, though she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The man nodded, "He doesn't talk much, but you never see Enjolras talk about a girl."

"Oh?" Her brown eyes became curious.

Combeferre nodded again, "So what are you majoring in again?"

"Psychology and Fine Arts," she said nervously. Normally when she said she majored in Fine Arts they would give her odd looks thinking she wouldn't be an Art type of person.

Combeferre was impressed and could understand why Enjolras would "talk" about the girl. "Wow that's cool."

She softly smiled at him, liking the fact that she wasn't "looked down". "Well I guess if you consider splattering colors on a canvas Art then sure."

He laughed, liking the girl even more. "I'm sure it's much more than that." Their conversation continued until they arrived at the café. They discussed Combeferre's decision to become a doctor and how Enjolras helped him choose between Medicine or Law. "Although I know he wanted me to be his Law buddy, he knew that Medicine was something I would enjoy in the long-run; you know ignoring the long years of Medical school."

They both walked into the café as he opened the wooden door for her. The smells of caffeine welcomed them. "I'll talk to you later Combeferre," she waved a good bye as walked towards the counter putting on her black apron.

"Call me 'Ferre." He smiled at her and noticed a certain blond sitting nearby. He strolled his way towards his flat mate. "Hey 'Jorlas, still here I see."

"It's not like I'm out anywhere else," he replied, his eyes never leaving the pages of the current book in his hand.

The darker blond rolled his eyes. His friend was hopeless when it came to a social life at times. "So I bumped into Eponine on the way here." He noticed his friend's blue eyes immediately looked up from his books, curiosity filling them. _Gotcha_ he though to himself. "Yeah we talked about you." He replied, a smirk playing on his lips, leaving out the other parts of his and the brunette's conversation.

"And?" Enjolras put his book down, curious on what his friend was talking about.

"And that's it." He smiled, now realizing the actuality of Enjolras about the brunette barista who was now walking towards them holding some empty plates. He pushed himself from his seat across from his friend, "I'll see you later- See you Eponine!"

Eponine, who was clearing up tables, nodded at her friend."Bye 'Ferre." She walked up to Enjolras earlier taking notice he was there when 'Chetta told her to nag him to buy something. "Hi Enjolras," she smiled sweetly.

Enjolras sat in his seat, confused what just happened. "Oh hi Eponine." He snapped himself to reality deciding to question his friend's motive. What were they talking about him?

"I'm suppose to nag you to buy something since Musichetta thinks you've been here to long without buying something." She playfully teased him.

"And you have to because its your job?" he grinned at her.

"Exactly," a soft laugh escaped her lips.

Enjolras admired how she laughed. He admired many things about her. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes... How the list could go on. "I guess... But only for you, so you won't get fired."

"Oh well thank you kind sir," she smiled sarcastically. She took his simple order and returned back with his lemon square.

Through the day, the two would have their usual conversations as Eponine worked and as he paused from reading his book. As the conversations would become deeper and longer, the more the two enjoyed each other. Neither of them realized that they had feelings for each other. It would take a lot for them to realize the growing feelings too.

Enjolras left as the sun was setting, needing to head back to the flat and work on an essay and perhaps question his friend's motives from earlier.

He gathered all his belongings as Eponine was only a few feet away from him, handing a customer his order. As she placed the drink on the table, Enjolras was beside her holding his unfinished coffee that was in the fancy Styrofoam cup "I'll see you-". At that moment Eponine was accidentally pushed toward Enjolras by a customer rushing out of the cafe, spilling his coffee onto herself.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'll make you a new one," she quickly replied as she ignored the stain on her shirt. Her hands busy, cleaning the floor with napkins although it wasn't helping.

Enjolras felt bad and bent down to help her clean. "It's fine; I've had enough coffee already." He took more napkins trying to clean the floor. As they both bent down to the floor, they didn't realize the closeness of their heads. After using several napkins it was mostly dried and they looked up at each other, with they faces only a few inches apart. They realized how close they were but they just paused and didn't move for a long moment.

Finally Enjolras snapped back, trying to ignore the light tint pink blushing her cheeks. "Here you go," handing her a set of new napkins for her shirt.

She gently took the napkins and smiled, still red from the embarrassment. "Thanks," she slowly stood up as he did. "Are you sure you don't need a refill?"

He replied saying no. "Are you okay though?" Hinting at the obvious stain on her shirt.

"Oh I'm fine!" She looked up at him from looking down at her shirt trying to clean up her shirt.

Enjolras thought it was adorable how she attempted to get rid of the stains of her shirt. He pulled off his favorite red jacket and handed to her,"This will at least cover it." She stared at the jacket, unsure to take it.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

He forced the jacket into her hand, smiling. "I'm sure". She cheekily smiled back and softly replied a thank you. "I'll see you later." As he walked off she went behind the counter throwing away the excess amount if napkins. She then stared at the jacket in her hand and slowly pulled the jacket on her. It was of course big on her, but she felt very snug, and smelled like him. Coffee and some sort of wood like smell. She couldn't help but sigh and relish in the jacket.

As the night became darker with no one in the cafe since it was closing time, Eponine took off the jacket as she started beginning to clean off all the tables, not wanting to stain it. While gathering all the plates and dishes, the bell to the door rang. Eponine thought to herself that she was sure that she turned to the close sign. "I'm sorry we're closed for the night," she called out to the person who walked in, her back to the door.

Musichetta was in the back washing dishes and prepared the pastries for the morning. She walked out after finishing and then heard a crash. She ran quickly out of the kitchen, seeing what was with the commotion in the café. Scanning the café, there was a loud shut of the door and then she saw broken plates scattered on the floor. Near the broken ceramics was Eponine on the floor. What alarmed Musichetta was the blood that was bleeding from the fallen girl on the floor.

"Oh my god, Eponine!" She rushed over to her friend. Carefully maneuvering over the plates she reached Eponine and bent down to get on level with her friend. She saw tear stains on her cheeks. What had happened? "Eponine, what happened? Are you okay?" She panicked and wasn't sure what to do. Eponine was unresponsive, she was just sitting there. The girl's face was empty, tear stains reddening her face, and her arm holding down on her arm, stopping the blood.

"Come on talk to me," she pleaded her friend. Then realization dawned upon her. "It was Montparnasse wasn't it? Why did he do this?" The bleeding girl took a slow deep breath. She stood up, still holding onto her wound, and told Musichetta to help her wrap it up. After the blood was cleaned, Musichetta sat her friend down. "I think you might need stitches."

Eponine sat still across from her seat. A strong silence was sitting between them. Then she told her everything that happened. Why he was mad, which of course over a stupid reason, the things he's done, and just everything. She needed to stop holding it all in. Honestly, it felt good to let it out.

After Eponine had let out all of her feelings and what happened between Montparnasse, Musichetta allowed her to take the next few days off, which was perfect for Eponine since she could prepare for the art show. She was finally able to work on her studies. The worry was though- What about Montparnasse? He still followed her everywhere although less at the café since she didn't want Musichetta to chide her to still be with him. But what was she to do?

It was Wednesday and Eponine was able to escape from 'Parnasse since he had to do some "business". Business probably meant something drug related. She finally went back to the café after not being there for three days. She waved at Musichetta as she walked in and sitting down in her usual spot. She sat down worked on her essay for her Psychology class.

"Hey Eponine," she looked up and smiled at Musichetta. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for the days off." The green eyed barista smiled at her. As long as Eponine was doing better, Musichetta didn't mind the busy work without her there.

"No problem, I tried hard not to miss you." She poured her friend a cup of coffee and placed in front of her. "Although..." She smirked on her face, "there was someone who asked where you were for the past few days."

Eponine gave her a curious look. "Who?" She hoped it wasn't anyone from her past like her father.

Musichetta looked her friend mischieviously, "Let's just say it's a certain blond reserved person who comes in the café a lot," and with that she left.

Eponine was shocked that Enjolras was so curious on where she was. In fact was entirely true, every day when Enjolras was there he was very persistent on where the brunette was. He apparently knew her schedule and asked 'Chetta where she was while she replied that she just wasn't there. It amused the café owner how Enjolras was so eager to know where her employee was. After the second day, she knew something was up with him. Perhaps he liked her?

Musichetta smiled and smirked to herself and looked at Eponine from behind the counter; she was still confused at the information she gathered. Then Musichetta saw her blushing and smiled to herself. "Yep there's something going on."

Enjolras walked into the café, in hopes that Eponine was there. He couldn't help but feel different when she wasn't there. It wasn't the same, the feeling without her the wasn't the same, the coffee wasn't the same when she didn't make it- no offense to Musichetta-and not seeing those mysterious eyes wasn't the same.

He scanned the room, secretly hoping she was there. Then he saw a familiar petite figure in the corner, and let out a soft sigh and smile. He slowly made his way to her and saw that she was writing something. He stood there as she was writing and apparently wasn't aware of his presence.

Eponine was busy writing away on her essay for the past two hours. She felt someone beside her but was hoping that the person would go away. Then she heard a cough. She looked up wanting to know the person who was interrupting her. Eponine was surprised to see Enjolras standing there in all his handsome glory. "Oh hi Enjolras," she smiled sweetly. "Hold on give me one minute," she turned back to her paper and wrote down the final sentence.

Enjolras thought it was adorable that when she was writing she bit the bottom of her lip, trying to finish writing whatever she was writing. After a few moments she threw the pen down and smiled gleefully, stretching her arms. "All done!"

He let out a chuckle as she sighed in relief, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she looked back at him, staring at those piercing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, not to sound cheesy. "So what's up?"

He wasn't even sure why he was there, he just wanted to be with her, "Oh umm, where have you been lately?"

"Well that doesn't sound creepy," she winked at him. "I'm kidding," she saw his scared and nervous look," I've been busy, why?"

Enjolras felt heat rising up his neck and into his cheeks. "Oh well you're my friend and I was..." He wasn't sure what else to add to that sentence. he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh I'm your friend?" She looked at the red-faced man inquisitively.

He then calmed down. "Well yeah." He was serious...In a way. She was a friend, but was she something more?

"Oh..." She blushed at that, though she wasn't for sure how she felt about that. "Well.." she started digging for something in her green handbag and pulled out an envelope. "Then friend, here are some tickets, there about six or seven in there, and you can come to this art show. You can invite the Amis." She handed him the envelope and smiled at him. "It's tomorrow night at seven." She gathered all her belongings, "I hope to see you there."

She stood from her seat and started to walk away then she felt her hand being tugged back. She turned and looked at the young man who was smiling at her. "I'll be there." She bit her bottom lip in excitement.

"Great."

Then he released her hand and she walked off. Her cheeks were blushing and her insides were twirling everywhere.

During the entire exchange of Enjolras and Eponine, was a certain barista who witnessed the entire thing and was one hundred percent confirmed of the sparks flying between the two.

* * *

**_Erhm...SO what did you guys think? PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I love to know. :D _**

**_I know...Javert as an Art Prof...But he's a mean one! Idk...I sort of like it..._**

**_Talk to you all soon._**

**_Thank you again for all my followers and readers. 3_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi everyone...*cough* So...I know I haven't updated in like a month. Yeah... Well I had AP Tests and after that I had to worry about Finals, but my school was affected by that tornado in Oklahoma, it was actually right behind my school, and they canceled Finals. And then I had to fly out to California for family stuff..._**

**_ANYWAYS_**

**_I was ranting..._**

**_I have some time this week to work on my stories and ACT (DANG IT) since my college classes are canceled this week due to the second round of tornadoes. Man it took me forever to get home..._**

**_So...Here is Chapter 7. Also sorry it is crappy, I was writing half of this at the airport an then the rest when I got home which was almost two in the morning...And currently it is 3 AM...So...Forgive my crappy writing._**

**_ONE MORE THING._**

**_I would like to thank my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. I LOVE YOU ALL. The little things count. I seriously get all giddy and happy when I get a follower an REALLY happy when I get a review. I like to know how I'm doing, so please leave a REVIEW. Thanks. I love you all. _**

**_Okay here it is...ENJOY. I hope to update the next chapter this week, maybe shorter than normally. _**

* * *

The next day quickly went by, as Enjolras was oddly nervous and eager for the night's event. He told his fellow friends of the Art Show Eponine had invited him to, and the friends gladly agreed to come along, wanting to know how this girl was able to incite or even talk to their golden haired friend.

The Amis were walking along the smooth paved sidewalk, walking to the Art Exhibit. The show was nearby the cafe, and the block it was one was very popular and filled with higher class people and a couple of clubs nearby.

Enjolras wore a deep red button down shirt, with a black tie and pants. His hair was styled in his typical classy but messy hair. As he walked along, young women couldn't help but gawk at him.

Of course, he didn't notice or even care. He was entirely focused on the Art Show, not knowing what to expect or feel when he would meet Eponine.

Grantaire called out to his friend, " Why that face 'Jorlas?" He was walking beside Couferyac, who was flirting and winking with the women walking by. "Are you nervous? Is his heart smitten by this brunette mystery girl?"

Enjolras clearly heard what his friend said, but didn't respond, only a scoff escaped his lips.

The group of friends' feet were pattering against the concrete sidewalk and soon arrived at the Art Show. Bahorel opened the door for his friends as they all walked into the exhibit.

Enjolras quickly scanned the room, in hopes to see Eponine. Sadly, he couldn't find her familiar dark brown hair and mysterious brown eyes.

"Hey Enjolras, you didn't tell us she was a really good artist!" Couferyac called out behind him. The blond hair man turned back to him and his friends, standing near a sign, featuring the artists there.

He scanned all the artists and then Eponine's name was shown saying:

_STARRING EPONINE JONDRETTE_

He remembered seeing a piece of her work and was entirely impressed. Now he was even more impressed by her. Deep in his mind, he knew that the more he knew of her or see her m, the more he was more secretly he was intrigued by her.

* * *

Eponine couldn't help but feel like squealing and cheering aloud- it was a challenge for her but the exhibit was getting filled with people coming in. She felt so excited and proud of seeing a lot of her pieces being displayed. She was glad enough of having at least one of her works shown, but being starred and having about half of her works being shown was just too many feels.

She was slowly making her way around the exhibit, looking at each artwork being displayed. She wore a one-shoulder black dress that ended above her knees, and had a black tool-like sleeve that puffed, ending at her wrists. Her hair was curled to the side and her make-up was simple but yet elegant (Cosette eagerly helped her prepare). She was grateful she had the dress so it would slightly hide her wound's stitches from the other night when she had the deep gash on her arm.

After awhile she had calmed down her insides, she silently started looking for a certain blond-haired man. Her black heels, clacked against the wooden floors as her eyes were searching for him and she was excusing herself between people. Shortly, she gave up searching for him. "He probably didn't want to come," she mumbled to herself, grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters walking around.

She sipped the bubbly drink from her glass, slightly upset from the presence of her...friend? She wasn't sure what they were. Sure he called her his friend, but honestly she thought they were something other than friends.

He was dangerously handsome and had those piercing blue eyes, and he was very intelligent and she was able to have a interesting conversation unlike some idiot man she knew. But she also had to realize that a man like Enjolras, shouldn't be bother by a woman like her.

Sipping her champagne, Eponine was looking at some of her work being displayed. It was one of her abstract works that had a dark background with bright colors carefully painted on. As she carefully critiquing her own work she didn't notice someone looking at her from behind.

"That's really good, I like how you painted the bright red colors to compliment the darker ones."

She turned around, recognizing the voice. "Oh hi Enjolras," she softly smiled, trying to resist the feeling that her heart was beating faster.

* * *

After being separated from his friends, he casually walked around the exhibit looking for the brunette. Then he started noticing the artwork of Eponine. He admired an abstract one, with a dark background, and contrasted with bright colors. Then he noticed a certain figure, and silently smiled to himself, feeling his neck feeling hotter. He slowly made his way behind her, looking at the back of her neck and then back to the artwork in front of them.

"That's really good," he was able to say something after a few moments of thinking what to say. "I like how you painted the bright red colors to compliment the darker ones." She slowly turned around and smile at him. He had almost stared at her. She was wearing a slightly tight, form-fitting dress that showed her curves properly, her hair curled to the side that framed her face elegantly, and her eyes were mesmerizing however she did It to make it that way. To him, she was an angel.

He smiled at him as she smiled to him and greeting him. He took a sip of his drink he had taken earlier with the Amis as Grantaire shoved it into his hand,plus he needed something to calm his nerves.

"How are you? she gently asked him.

He noticed her nervously pulling back a curl behind her ear and found it adorable. "I'm fine, and you?" The brunette nodded back and replied feeling the same. For a moment there was a comfortable silence between the two. He coughed, "Your work is amazing," he complimented her.

"Oh thanks."

He nodded, taking another drink of his champagne. "I'm serious, it's very different in a good way. To me, it seems that you're able to blend and compliment certain details- I really like it." She blushed and thanked him.

"Yeah, my professor keeps on saying how soon they are going to come up with a new way of painting just for me." She lightly laughed.

Enjolras chuckled, enjoying her laugh and admitting how true it could be. Then shortly, the two were diving into another of their intriguing conversations.

"I'm serious! it's like as if he hates all of his students except me!" Enjolras smiled at her as she was talking about her Art professor favoriting her.

He quickly replied,"Well you are a beautiful and amazing person, who else wouldn't want to favorite you?" Once he realized what he had said he wanted to slap himself. He saw her look taken back at what he said, and saw a pink tint creeping up her cheeks once again.

"You think- You think I'm beautiful?" She cheekily asked him, surprised at what he said.

Enjolras was shocked at what she said. Had she not thought that she was beautiful? She was an angel. She was beyond beautiful! "Uh well ye-"

A tall, buff man walked up to the two, towards Eponine. "Hi Miss. Jondrette." He paused. "We have a problem." Eponine at him oddly, then the man leaned to her and whispered something her ear. What Enjolras assumed was a security guy finished whatever he was saying to Eponine, she excused herself.

"Excuse me, I'll be back I have to go do something." He noticed the tight smile she was giving him, and was concerned. He nodded in response, unsure what was the problem. She started to follow the security guard leaving the Apollo in curiosity.

* * *

After Eponine was secretly told of "the problem", she tried not to freak out. She nervously followed the man and felt bad leaving Enjolras while having a good time with him. She and the man made it to the front of the exhibit, and then she saw Montparnasse arguing with another big, buff man that she assumed was also security. She bit her lip in nervousness and tried to hide herself behind the tall security guard.

Unfortunately, Montparnasse saw Eponine and then started calling out her name, "Hey 'Ponine! 'Po! Tell this 'er fella that I'm your boyfrien' and should be let in!" The people around were now looking at the entrance of the exhibit trying to see what was going on. The security guard pushed him out, but then Montparnasse managed to knock the man down and walked into the exhibit towards Eponine.

"What do you want 'Parnasse?" She said clenching her teeth, when the sleezy man walked up to her.

He grinned a evil smile, "Oh you know what I want..." He lightly traced his greasy fingers down her cheek. "I'm so offended that you didn't give me a ticket." His hand then started tracing down her body to her bottom.

Eponine saw security guard standing behind 'Parnasse, seeing if she needed assistance. Well duh of course she did, _stupid security.._. "I didn't want you here!" She spat out angrily and snatched his hand away from her body.

Then she yelled out a cry, feeling a striking pain on her injured arm, "I don't think you have a choice 'Ponine!" She felt a tear creeping from her eyes. She tried to wrench her arm out his grip, but the pain worsened no matter what.

"I think she does and that means you should let her go."

Eponine felt the grip tighten, yelling another cry of pain. She looked beside her, seeing Enjolras sizing Montparnasse up.

"Maybe I don't want to pretty boy!" He spat in Enjolras' face. The blond man's face was pissed, Eponine saw his eyes go darker and more piercing, and his jaw was tightly clenched. But what happened next surprised Eponine.

Enjolras used all his strength and punched 'Parnass so hard in the face, he fell to the ground. Eponine felt her arm being released and she caressed it with her other hand, feeling pain throughout her arm. She saw Enjolras breathing heavily in anger, and sort of looked like he was towering the man that had fallen to the ground. His eyes were still dark and his whole body was tensed as if he wasn't done beating up 'Parnasse.

Finally the security guards had some sense and did something. They dragged the angered and bleeding Montparnasse back to his feet and properly threw him out of the building. They nodded at Enjolras as a thanks but was slightly embarrassed that they failed at their job. Eponine was tending her arm a little, and the crowd began to sparse around the exhibit leaving her, Enjolras, and the Amis, who were only some feet away from them witnessing the entire thing.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at him. His eyes were now softer and more comforting and his breaths were calm and even.

"I'm fine." She lied bitterly. She didn't mean to say it that way but her arm was stinging and could feel a little blood from her stitches.

She heard him sigh deeply. "Let me-let me at least look at it." He slowly reached for her injured arm but she turned away from him.

"Look I'm fine!" She raised her arms in the air, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling.

He apparently noticed the look of pain, "No you're not. Just let me look." He said sternly, trying not to be loud as she was.

"Why can't you leave me alone? Why do you care?" She yelled at him, being slightly annoyed not at him, but at the whole commotion earlier- because of Montparnasse. But she was curious why this man, this Enjolras, was concerned with her. She wasn't worth anyone's time, an especially not his.

The man was takened aback, staring at her with wide eyes. It was as if she as staring at the ocean. Then after a few moments, he hardened his look, "It's because I care, is that so wrong?" His voice was serious and had a harshness to it that Eponine was unfamiliar with.

She felt more anger in her for some reason. "Yes! It is! This was nothing of your concern and you just want to butt in!" She was breathing heavily, and almost didn't notice how close their heads were a few inches away from each other. Then with another deep breath she just stormed out of the building.

She started walking down the paved sidewalk, her heels clicking against it. Her arm was lightly holding the wounded arm, and her tears were slowly falling from her eyes giving up from holding it in. She didn't really want to fight with Enjolras not wanting to ruin whatever relationship she had with him but she was a mess. Confused, lost, hurt, and mad. She didn't think she was a mess that could be easily cleaned up.

However, she didn't know that was a certain someone who was able to help her clean up the mess. Also unfortunately, he didn't know he is suppose to...yet.

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? Leave a review! Btw are they going OC?Would love to know. Hope to hear from y'all soon._**

**_Til next time._**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone...So...I updated. I know I said I would update soon in the last chapter...But I was sort of saddened by only three reviews...So I had planned to delay it, however not this late. But I have college classes, work, and my internship so I've been busy. So here is chapter 8. I know it's short...But I felt like I had to update. I hope you like. Hopefully, HOPEFULLY I can update soon. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Also please Rate and Review~**_

* * *

It was three days since the incident between Enjolras and Eponine at the Art Show. Neither had spoken or even seen each other since then. Once Eponine stormed out of there Enjolras was bitter the entire night and only remained there for half an hour. He was puzzled as to why she was so angrily bothered by the fact that he was concerned about her well being. He wasn't that obvious right? Enjolras wasn't certain of what feelings or even what relationship they had, he would simply assume perhaps friendship and companionship. However deep inside he didn't realize how there was something more than that. Each day he kept trying to convince himself that he would perfectly happy with a friendship with the brown-eyed girl.

Enjolras had refused to show up to the Café Musain, letting Eponine cool off her steam and plus he didn't know what to do after a event like that. He just wasn't too ready to face her after that. However after two days without his routine coffee and secretly missing the company of Eponine, he finally decided to come back.

He walked through the familiar door of the café and the smells of caffefine happily greeted him. He looked aroudn his surroundings, seeing who was there and then his blue eyes saw Mushichetta and Marius with a blonde figure crying over something. He was confused to what was going on, but the desperation of his coffee topped his curiosity. He walked up to the counter, his muscles feeling tight knowing that Eponine would be behind the counter if Musichetta was not.

"Uh hi E-" He started saying. However he wasn't greeted by his personal favorite barista, behind was a different girl- A girl who wasn't Eponine.

"Hi there! What would you like to order?" The girl was too cheery for his taste, especially including the bright blue eyes and bright colors she was wearing. He quickly ordered his coffee and walked towards Marius, confused where Eponine was. He was certain that Eponine was working today.

"Hi Marius," he then realized that the figure crying was Cosette. "How-"

"I just don't what could have happened to her!" The Lark was crying, as Marius was now holding her in his arms and Musichetta handing her tissues.

Then Marius looked up with worry on his face and realized Enjolras was there. "Oh Enjolras! Have you seen Eponine lately? I know at the art museum you two-"

"What do you mean have I seen Eponine?" He asked louder than he meant to.

"Wait you haven't seen her either?" Marius groaned, "We have been worried, Eponine never returned home from the Art Museum."

Enjolras was speechless. Was it his fault she was gone? But that couldn't possibly be the reason. Right? He didn't know what to say that when the bright and bubbly barista from before placed the drink in front of him, he didn't even notice. Enjolras wasn't sure what he was feeling. Worried of course, but there was a sinking feeling in his chest. He suddenly felt heavy, like something was pulling him down.

Enjolras quickly ran out of the café, leaving the crying Cosette and others behind and his piping hot coffee he had obliviously forgotten.

* * *

It was the next day, Enjolras was at the café. He just took a break searching throughout the city for Eponine. He was determined to find her. He was nervous to find her with that disgusting man from the night before, worried to find her in a sleazy place, angry to find her if she was at school this whole time, or worst of all scared to find her dead in an alley or something. No matter where she was, he just wanted her safe.

Although he was determine to find her, he had not yet realized why so terribly he wanted to find her.

He didn't notice his friends walking in the café until Grantaire threw a crumpled up napkin right at his face. "Why the serious face 'Jolras?"

The blond god mumbled a nothing and stared at the wall, sipping his triple-shot coffee since he had trouble sleeping the previous night.

"Uh huh..." Replied Coufeyrac. "Oi! Meet our new member, Gavroche!" He smiled brightly as a boy looking at the age of 12 jumped on the man's back. He had dirty blonde hair, and was in clothes that was probably two sizes too small or too big.

"'Ello there!" The boy smiled to Enjolras. The oblivious man nodded his head in reply and continued staring at the wall. "Ya know, he doesn't seem so amazing as you said Coufe. He looks boring." He snickered to his new friend.

The curly man laughed at his little friend, "He is trust me. It seems that something is on his mind apparently."

"Yeah," agreed Joly. "What's wrong Enjolras? Are you sick? Because I can give you a check-up."

"Nothing..." The blond man mumbled again.

The Amis gave each other a knowing look. "Look," said Combeferre, "we know Enjolras. So we know it's not nothing when Enjolras is like this."

"There is no reason to talk in third person when I'm right here."

"Does it have to do with a certain brunette from nights before?" Inquired Combeferre. Enjolras was silent. "Ahh it does... My Amis, it appears that our fearless leader Enjolras has fallen in love!"

All the Amis laughed and awed in sync.

"No!" Enjolras shouted a little too loud compared to his normal self. He was silent for a moment. "She's gone," he simply stated.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

The Apollo sighed, "Like she hasn't been seen in the past few days."

"Wait what?" The Amis were all surprised and worried. Even though they just met Eponine, they felt a slight family or sibling protection of her. There was a sort of commotion between the Amis, then Gavroche confused what was going on shouted out a call.

"Oi! Who are you talking about?" The boy asked munching on a cookie his new friend had gotten him.

"Errr, her name is Eponine." The little boy stopped his chewing of his baked good.

"Eponine?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Well..." he paused, unsure to reveal his "secret", "she's my sister."

Then all the Amis, including Enjolras, widened their eyes.

"Sister?!"

* * *

**_So what did you think? Like I said, I know it's short but it's something. But I hope I get more reviews. They make me feel better! :) So...Review please, Follow Please, and Favorite Please!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


End file.
